Compilation
by akinosora01
Summary: [Drabble Series] A series of 100-, 200-, or 300-word drabbles in the Shinkenger universe.
1. Storyteller

Title: Compilation

By: akinosora01

Category: Super Sentai/Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Status: Incomplete

Chapters: 1

Author's Note:

So, this is what the title implies—a bunch of unconnected drabbles that I've put together. Updates will be sporadic, as they will appear as the plot bunnies attack. These 100-, 200-, or 300-word drabbles don't follow any set lists of prompts, just words that I draw inspiration from, or from requests I get, so please feel free to request! Multiple pairings (friendship and romantic)—though the romantic pairing will be mostly Takeru/Kotoha, as well as appearances from other Super Sentai!

Disclaimer: I own neither Samurai Sentai Shinkenger nor any Super Sentai that may appear.

_#1 – Storyteller_

Even when she returns to her "normal" life of a preschool teacher, albeit in a different country, Mako never forgets her time at the Shinkenger mansion, fighting as Shinkenger Pink. Her origami is, like always, tucked into the pocket of her apron, always ready to return to her duties to the Shiba lord.

And sometimes, just sometimes, when a mischievous hand manages to take out the origami, Mako would gently take it back, asking if the children are willing to hear a story. She would sit in her rocking chair, the children sitting angelically on the rug all around her. Leaning back, she would close her eyes and remember Ryunosuke, the zealous warrior of water ; Chiaki, the mischievous not-warrior whose strength lies in strategy; Genta, the enthusiastic self-taught Mojikara Shinkenger with the plain-tasting sushi; Kotoha, the cheerful flute-player whose mere smile brought happiness; and…and…

…and Takeru, the stoic leader whose smiles were so far and few in between. She always remembers him the most.

And as she opens her eyes, she begins her story just as she always starts.

"Once upon a time…"


	2. Silver and Gold

Title: Compilation

By: akinosora01

Category: Super Sentai/Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Status: Incomplete

Chapters: 2

Author's Note:

I always thought if Gai and Genta ever met each other, they'd be like long-lost soulmates, lol.

Disclaimer: I own neither Samurai Sentai Shinkenger nor any Super Sentai.

_#2 – Silver and Gold_

"I'm sooooooo hungry…" Gai moans, slumping on a park bench. As if in agreement, his stomach rumbles, and Gai can only sigh. Of all days, he left the ship without his wallet, and, consequentially, sits alone without any money.

A shadow casts over him, and Gai lifts his head up to squint at a man with a gold-collared sushi kimono and a white band around his forehead.

"Would you like some sushi? Sushi from the future three-Michelen chef, Umemori Genta, of course!"

The name and the tone are familiar to Gai, and for a few moments he struggles to place the self-proclaimed sushi master in his memory…wait…a minute…

He jumps up, hunger forgotten, and shrieks, "Umemori Genta?! Shinkenger Gold?!"

)))))

Bwahaha. I love these characters waaay too much.


	3. Nostalgia

Title: Compilation

By: akinosora01

Category: Super Sentai/Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Status: Incomplete

Chapters: 3

Author's Note:

Chiaki this time! ^.^

Disclaimer: I own neither Samurai Sentai Shinkenger nor any Super Sentai.

_#3 – Nostalgia_

It was a requirement for graduation, but Chiaki couldn't help but groan when he came into the classroom, materials in his bag. He is ready to protest that he already knows all that he should know, considering that he _used_ calligraphy in order to protect the country, but is very aware that divulging the Shinkenger secret would be disastrous—the possibility of being thought of as bonkers is a much more possible reality, however.

He takes his seat, a cushion situated near the back of the classroom, and sets down his bag, taking out the ink block to prepare the ink. He ignores the nearby stares—he knows that he doesn't _look_ like he should belong to such a refined course, having mussed hair dyed a light brown and dressed in scruffy jeans decorated with a chain, concentrating to getting the black ink to the right consistency before setting it down to take out his brush.

As he takes a deep breath, a wave of nostalgia washes over him, and Chiaki almost smiles as the brush touches the delicate paper.


	4. I'm Glad You're All Right

Title: Compilation

By: akinosora01

Category: Super Sentai/Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Status: Incomplete

Chapters: 4

Author's Note:

Chiaki/Kotoha friendship fluff. ^.^ If you're a Chiaki/Kotoha shipper, this may work for you, too.

Disclaimer: I own neither Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, nor any Super Sentai, _nor_ any Kamen Rider Series!

_#4 – I'm glad you're all right_

"Can't sleep?"

Kotoha jumps at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. "Chiaki!"

Chiaki grins and plops down beside her on the engawa. "So, what's got you up this late?"

Kotoha smiles. "Just thinking. You?"

"Sorta." What Chiaki can't tell her is that he'd been secretly practicing his calligraphy in his room, away from the prying eyes of others: he had his pride, after all. "How's your arm?"

Kotoha glances down at her wrist, the bandages hidden by her nightshirt's sleeve. "It's all right," she says. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Hmmm." Chiaki is quiet for a few moments, looking up at the starless sky, and then asks, "Kotoha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…glad that you're all right."


End file.
